Apocalypse
by Kayda.wolf
Summary: It has been all most a hundred years since world war 3. Cities that once stood high and proud now lay in crumbles and silence. A deadly gas made by the government clings heavily in the air. Now it seems the outer reaches of space have finally found earth. Jamie must protect the innocent Karlia from others who wish her ill. Will they stop the on coming horror only time will tell.


It has been all most a hundred years since world war 3. Cities that once stood high and proud now lay in crumbles and silence. A deadly gas made by the government clings heavily in the air. The day is hotter then hot Jamie looked out at the ruins below her. She looked over at her team of scavengers she had hand picked them all. The saddest thing was they all were just barely twenty. Jamie looked back at their target she had two hours before the oxygen pills would wear off. She had to hand it to Hera the younger woman was smart and creative. The sun got her attention back to the present she signaled that it was time to move. Then as if of one mind the group stood and made their way into the city quiet as cats. They all had to be careful this city had once been home to the world largest zoo and now the animals were out. They all had changed the neuro-toxin in the air had not killed them but gifted them with unusual intelligence, speed,and last but not least a blood lust for humans. On an occasion or two there had been regular beasts those were to be left alone. However the mutated ones were killed on site the only difference between the two is their fur color. The infected animals had a green tint to their fur and red eyes gave them away. Her team all so keep their eyes open for P.E.T.S.( Patrol Evacuee Termination Squad). These robots were designed to kill evacuees so as not to spread the rabbidness that the toxin had caused in a fourth of the population. She heard a metallic sound that made her look up and around she saw not a soul so she moved her squad on ward. They soon came to the warehouse that still held food and seeds they needed. She noticed the lock undone what would she find inside? She reached for the handle and slowly turned it a creek and squeak came from her effort. Slowly her gun drawn did she open the door she peeked inside with one eye. on the ground not twenty feet was a figure curled up oh the ground. She slowly inched closer it became very human and alive. When she reached the sleeping form she nudged them. then she yes Jamie was sure now she woke up babbling in a Strange alien tongue. Now it seemed aliens finally have come to earth what will happen next?

Jame had asked her the same questions over and over but the strange alien girl looked at jer mutely. Jamie watched her purple black eye dart around then over her. Jamie just let it go she had no idea if this aliens home world practiced a different set of standards and morals. As she watch the strange lightly orange skin woman she suddenly held her head and passed out. Jamie managed to catch her before her head hit the solid floor that's when she noticed faint black lines on her skin. When Jamie looked closer they seemed close to the markings of a tiger. She slowly lifted the woman who is rather light and was about to move her when she noticed blood. Jamie froze and called Weaver over she handed the small alien woman over nd got a better look. What Jamie saw defied her belief for a second there next to a bloody patch on the floor was a tail that was the same color and had the same markings. Jamie felt sick for a second as her stomach flopped. She soon controlled the urge to throw up but it fought back hard for a time. Then her stomach was quiet she looked at weaver pale "Well now we at least know why she fainted." she said to her.  
Weaver glanced at the tail giving her a sick look "Yeah if I had lost something like that I would pass out to." She said shaking her head. Jamie all most smirked watching the tight red curls of her head bounce around. It looked hilarious for her best assassin to have short, curly red hair that bounced. Then she caught the look on Weavers face and quickly masked her amusement.  
"So what now we can't just leaver here to die." Jamie said leaning against the building wall looking at her strange new guest. _"What will we do now?" _seemed to be the question on every ones mind.


End file.
